Eternal Comfort
by tragicromance
Summary: Set in New Moon. Alice returns to Forks to check up on Bella and to comfort her. But that comfort leads to something else entirely… *Alice/Bella* And one Alice/Bella/Male Character
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does, and she is therefore an absolute genius. :D**

_This is my first attempt at an Alice/Bella fic. This pairing is always interesting to me, so I thought I'd take a wack at it. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!_

_..._

For the first time in months, I felt excited about something.

Waiting for Alice to come back from her impromptu hunting trip was proving easy as I happily made up the couch for her and I to sleep on. I was just placing two pillows on it when I sensed someone else's presence in the room. I turned around to see Alice standing right behind me, her eyes a soothing butterscotch. She was grinning madly.

"Alice! Do you have to do that?!" I jumped at least a foot in the air when I saw her.

She giggled, and even _that_ sounded like music, coming from her.

We sat down on the couch together to watch some tv. I rested my head on her cold, stone-like shoulder. I didn't mind that it wasn't exactly comfortable. I had missed Alice too much and I was too happy to have her there with me…even if it did bring up thoughts of someone else…

"So what are we watching?" Alice asked enthusiastically, draping one of her arms around me. I felt so secure with her.

"I don't know…maybe we could just talk for a while?" I suggested.

Alice didn't reply, but just leant her head on mine, as if she was waiting for me to start talking.

I wasn't sure if I could, but I felt as if I _had _to ask...

"When was the last time you...saw him?"

She sighed. Obviously, she knew I was going to ask.

"He checks in every once and a while. It's been a few months though…" she said quietly. "Bella, Charlie told me everything."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me how awful things have been for you. Since…well, since we left."

The whole inside of me started to slowly open up, as I allowed all thoughts of him to re-enter my mind. I couldn't help it.

"Things aren't so bad now." I countered. It was true, thanks to Jacob things _were_ improving, to some extent. Nevertheless, I shifted so that I was holding my legs close to me. I needed to hold myself together. I had managed that pretty well lately…but seeing Alice and talking about…Edward…wasn't helping.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" Alice sounded so concerned. I wondered why, until I realized what I was doing. Without noticing I had started to cry. Tears were streaming down my face at an alarming rate.

"He's never coming back, is he?" I asked, my voice coming out in a throaty whisper.

Alice sighed, giving me my answer.

"I shouldn't have come." she concluded.

Crying even more, I shook my head…then leant forward and pulled Alice into a hug. I continued to cry for some time - making an absolute mess of her shirt. Alice didn't seem to mind though. For over an hour she rubbed my back, my arms…trying to calm me down. A few times I felt her lips touch the top of my hair.

I felt utterly embarrassed. How could I break down like that? Was it because had almost drowned a few hours earlier? Or was the trigger simply seeing Alice again, and being reminded of…Edward. Either way, it seemed as if I would never stop crying. I didn't want to.

Suddenly Alice froze underneath me. I looked up, and immediately recognized the look on her face. She was seeing something. Something that hadn't happened yet…

"Alice? What is it?" I asked, still sobbing slightly.

Again, she didn't reply right away. Once her vision was over, her face twisted into one of confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing." she insisted eventually. "Nothing coherent anyway…come here." She pulled me forwards again so that my head was resting on her shoulder.

At least I could always rely on Alice. Even though she left, she still loved me enough to come back and visit me. To comfort me. I loved her so much. Strong, comforting, caring…beautiful, Alice…

Right at that moment – with our arms around each other and Alice's sweet, soothing breath surrounding me – was when the thought came into my head. For reasons I absolutely could not think of, I suddenly had the impulse to do something I'd never even thought of doing before...

I lifted my head slightly, so that I was staring Alice right in the eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, and I didn't care that they reminded me of _his_. Our faces were inches apart. Alice looked completely calm. Either she knew what was coming already, or she had no idea, and therefore wasn't worried in the slightest.

I wasn't crying anymore.

With complete caution and apprehension, I slowly leant forwards, and pressed my lips to hers…

For a second, I was too shocked _myself_ to even move. Then something amazing happened.

Alice was kissing me back.

Her cold, yet _soft_ lips moved against mine, giving me more confidence in what I was doing. The kiss was unbelievable. After not too long, I felt her tongue inside of my mouth, and I shivered…it felt so nice. I ran my hands through her short spiky hair as she pulled my body closer to hers. Everything about her – her taste, her smell…was intoxicating me.

I had no idea what was happening, _why _it was happening. But that didn't matter.

Our kisses became more and more passionate, but still somehow gentle. I could tell that Alice was being very careful with me – probably a good thing considering how easily she could hurt me. Her soft kisses moved to my neck, then lower and lower, until she reached the first button of my top. Alice looked up at me, as if to ask permission. I nodded, gently running my hand down her cool cheek in response.

With deliberate slowness, Alice undid the buttons of my shirt, and then placed it on the ground by the couch. Next, she lifted off her singlet. I still wasn't too sure of what was happening, but within a few minutes we both lay on the couch in just our bras and underwear – Alice lying on top of me.

"I love you so much Bella." Alice whispered as she looked down at me. She was so incredibly beautiful, just in her underwear - more than I could have ever imagined. She kissed me from my forehead, to my lips, to the hollow at the base of my throat, then repeated this several times.

"I love you too Alice." I told her, my voice almost coming out as a moan.

Alice was still being careful as she removed both our bras, then ran her tongue over my nipples. I moaned her name as she took one of them in her mouth. After that, I did the same for her - smiling at the look on her face when I sucked on one of her nipples, and gently rubbed the other.

Alice ran her hands down the sides of my body, making me shiver – until she reached my underwear. Before I could object (out of embarrassment, of course) she had removed them…and hers too.

I breathed in heavily when I felt two of her cool fingers move inside of me. I was already so wet, then she started thrusting her fingers in and out of me. With her other hand, she rubbed my clit at the same time.

I moaned louder and louder, spreading my legs and wrapping them around her so that she could go even deeper.

"Ohhh, Alice!" I practically screamed as I neared my climax.

Eventually I came, with Alice's fingers moving wildly in and out of me and her mouth around one of my nipples, rubbing the other harder and harder. I screamed her name a few more times, before practically collapsing back onto the couch again.

Alice curled up beside me, her naked body still freezing and hard – such a contrast to mine, which was flushed and very warm.

"Do you want me to…?" I asked her, lightly touching the inside of her thigh, and planning to move higher.

Alice shook her head, but smiled.

"I don't think it would be wise for me to…lose control like that." she explained, but must have seen the disappointment on my face…"But we could always try that later?"

I smiled back, pressing my body to hers and kissing her once more. It was then that I remembered something.

"You saw this, didn't you? Just before? You knew this was going to happen…?"

Alice giggled.

"Of course I did…and I never had any intention of _stopping_ it from happening. Because I love you Bella, and if you need me…I can stay here with you as long as you want me to…"

I closed my eyes, still holding onto the amazingly beautiful girl beside me.

"_As long as you want me to…" – I like the sound of that…_ I thought, falling asleep in the arms of the second vampire I had ever loved…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I obviously do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. If I did, something like this WOULD happen between Alice and Bella. At least once? lol but Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Lucky :P**

_So I got a LOT of awesome reviews telling me I should continue this. Thankyou so much!_

_ This took me quite a while to finish, I know…but I think I did okay. _

_It's a bit…hotter…than the last one. :P And A little shorter._

_Enjoy _

……………………………………………………………………………

I never, _ever_ wanted Alice to leave.

Now that I had realized how much I truly loved her – even the thought of being away from her ever again caused me actual pain.

When I was with her, I could completely forget about Edward leaving me. It didn't matter anymore, not when I had Alice to take care of me. She had always been more than a sister to me, I knew that.

It had been two days since Alice had arrived and the two of us were sitting in my room. Charlie had gone to sleep hours ago.

I was attempting to clean my room, but someone kept distracting me.

Alice, sleek and beautiful in all of her movements, followed me around the room as I cleaned. Occasionally she would reach out and hold my hand, or kiss me on the cheek.

"I think I should go and eat now…" she said suddenly.

I desperately didn't want her to go, but looking up I saw that her eyes were black as coal…so I nodded.

While she was gone, I got ready for bed. I lay there for what seemed like an eternity, before I felt a cool breeze spread over me.

I opened my eyes, expecting Alice to be standing by the window. Instead, I saw her standing at the foot of my bed. I couldn't help but open my mouth wide when I looked at her.

Alice stood before me wearing only a lazy black bra and underwear – the colour contrasting with her pale skin. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and the look on her face just made me want her even more.

She stood perfectly still for a while, watching me as I promptly started undressing in front of her.

When I was wearing as little as _her_, she started moving towards me.

Alice moved gracefully onto the bed, then started crawling towards me. I shivered as she sat on top of me, straddling me. Her now warm eyes were so inviting.

Alice slowly leant down and pressed her marble lips to my throat. I trembled under her touch. It felt amazing. My heartbeat got faster and faster as she moved upward…then finally started to move her lips against mine.

She kissed me so passionately, her tongue inside my mouth, that I didn't even notice her undo my bra and remove it. Within a few seconds, one of my nipples was in her mouth. She sucked on it, licked it, rubbing the other between her thumb and forefinger at the same time.

I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. My nipples got harder and harder as she lapped at them.

Without ever stopping this, she removed her own bra. I gasped at the sight of her amazing breasts…and almost fainted as she pressed them against mine, rubbing our nipples together.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to hear her scream my name.

Alice must have seen what I was going to do, because before I knew it I was lying on top of her. I smiled, reaching over and grabbing my vibrator out of one of the drawers.

Pulling down her underwear, I lifted Alice's legs onto my shoulders. Licking the vibrator and turning it on, I pushed it deep inside Alice. She was _so _wet. I thrust it in and out of her, thoroughly enjoying the sound of her moans and screams.

She appeared so delicate and small, yet I knew how strong she really was. For a split second I worried if she could hurt me, if she lost control…but then I remembered she would _see_ that happening. Alice would never hurt me.

After a while I pulled the vibrator out of her, teasing her. With a wicked smile I pushed it inside my hot pussy, rubbing it against my clit…it felt so good moving it around inside of me. It was covered in Alice's wetness.

I could tell it was frustrating her, watching me pleasure myself.

Eventually I pushed the vibrator back inside her sweet, wet pussy. I pushed it in deeper and deeper. Alice screamed, arching her back. She then sat up slightly so that I could touch her pale, perfect breasts as I thrust the vibrator in and out of her.

She started to moan louder and louder, my hands becoming wet as my _fingers_ explored her as well.

As I did this, I leant forward, sucking on her beautiful tits. Occasionally I would nibble on them slightly. She loved that…

"You're so fucking hot Alice." I whispered in her ear as I felt her reaching her climax. "Mmm your pussy is so wet…you want me to lick it Alice?"

She moaned and nodded.

Still pumping the object in and out of her, I leant down and ran my tongue over her clit. She screamed my name. I didn't stop. She tasted so good. Even after she came, I didn't take me tongue out of her. I licked out all of her sweet wetness, before licking the vibrator clean right before her eyes.

She rolled on top of me, and I swear I saw the hint of a blush on her face.

"My turn…" she whispered seductively. "You're going to pay for teasing me Bella.

She moved so quickly that all I saw was a slight blur in my vision, and then I saw that Alice had tied my hands to the bedpost.

"I'm going to make you scream Bella…" she told me.

"I love you Alice." I told her as the gorgeous vampire planted soft kisses all over my body…holding me hostage to do with me whatever she wanted…

……………………………………………………………

I hope you liked it! And before you ask, yes I am most likely continuing this.

In the next Chapter: Someone comes into the room _very_ unexpectedly. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or anything related to them. I am merely in love with them. :P**

I hope you enjoy this :)

This may be the end of this particular story, but IF I continue it, it will go back to just an Alice/Bella pairing again.

Thank you SO much for all your reviews. I really appreciate it!!

……………………………………………………………

Her amazing ivory skin felt so good against mine. I was bound to the bed, completely naked. Alice was too, as she trailed kisses down my neck, across my chest…

The beautiful vampire sat on top of me on the bed and was just pressing her lips to mine, when we heard the faint sound of a door shutting…

"Woah! What the…Bella?!"

It was Jacob.

For a moment he just stood there, surveying the scene in front of him. Alice and I both naked, her hands _still_ roaming all over my body. He looked worried, but all of us knew how turned on he was, despite the fact that there was a vampire in the room.

Instinctively, Alice pulled the sheets over us.

"Uhh I just came to see if you're okay Bells…but obviously you are, huh?" he eyes Alice suspiciously as if he was waiting for me to deny that this was what I wanted to be doing. He still had a smile on his face though.

"Jake, have you EVER heard of knocking?!" I asked him.

Alice sighed. "Oh, I see. This is your…friend. Jacob?"

Jake and I nodded.

"Then I need to say thank you. For looking after her."

"I can see I've had some help…" he joked. Then his face went serious. "Does this mean the blood- … the _Cullens _are back now?"

The suddenly sad look both our faces gave away the answer, I was sure.

Then we were silent.

Alice moved up to whisper in my ear, "Perhaps…he could join us?"

"I don't know if he'd be comfortable with that…with you I mean." I said aloud.

Jake drifted out of whatever fantasy he was dreaming of (probably something to do with me being tied to the bed) and looked at us, his face confused…yet hopeful.

"What are you talking about?"

Alice laughed softly, the sound making me smile.

"We'll soon find out." she said to me, so that Jacob could hear.

Leaving me tied to the bed, the sheets covering me…Alice stood so that she was facing Jake, completely naked again. His eyes opened wide and I swear I saw him blush.

He didn't look worried anymore, as Alice moved closer so that she was almost pressed against him. Then, with deliberate slowness she reached up and kissed Jacob very gently, running her tongue over his lips a few times first.

Suddenly Jake pulled Alice closer to him, bowing her amazing naked body against his. His large hands grabbed Alice's short spiky hair as he kissed her…an act of passion. They were so incredibly beautiful. Alice was always a vision, but without her clothes off she was something else altogether…and Jake, standing there in the dark only in a pair of loose grey sweatpants that hung almost too low…his broad, defined chest still so impressive, even in the darkness. He took his time with Alice…tracing the curves of her body with his hands, then gently touching her breasts. Then _her_ hands roamed all over _his_ body as they kissed. The hardness in his pants was so obvious, even from my spot on the bed. It was almost too beautiful to bear.

I was so wet…

I _needed_ them.

Both Alice _and_ Jacob eventually noticed my struggled attempts to break free of the bed. But the ropes on my wrists were too strong.

At the same time, they smiled and joined me on the bed, under the sheets.

Alice stroked my hair.

"My beautiful Bella…" she murmured, much too low for anyone to really hear. Slowly, she moved so that she was lying on top of me, her breasts pressed against mine.

Her cool, _sweet_ breath surrounded me. Next to us, Jacob was staring at us with wild eyes. Then, as Alice kissed me with infinite passion and love…he removed the sweatpants and started to stroke his enormous cock while he watched us.

I never wanted Alice to let me go. And I couldn't deny that having Jake touch himself as he watched us…was making everything a million times better. I saw him breathe in sharply as Alice moved her hand down my side, across my hip, then lightly trace my opening with her fingers. Jake started stroking himself faster when he saw Alice move two fingers inside of me. I knew he wished it was him.

She rubbed her nipples against mine, occasionally licking mine, or sucking on them gently. It was driving me crazy. With a smile I asked her if she could untie my hands…

Alice looked curious, but she obliged.

As fast as I could I ran my hands all over her body. I had been _longing_ to touch her. My fingers entered _her_ now, exploring her…rubbing her clit. She did the same to me, and we were both so wet and so close to each other that I could feel her wetness in _me_, and vice versa.

Our bodies moved against each other as we came. Alice threw her head back as my fingers rubbed her clit and she did the same to me. We rode out our orgasms together…with Alice rubbing her wet pussy against mine and my tongue ravaging her hard nipples.

When we thought it was over, Alice lay down next to me, enjoying the sight of my flushed face and sharp intakes of breath.

"My turn…" Jake whispered with a smile.

Before I knew it Jake was sitting up with his back against the headboard of the bed, holding me in his lap. Alice sat next to him. She was so close to us that her side was touching Jacob's.

I wasn't quite sure what to do, but Jake helped me.

"It's okay Bells…" he whispered, kissing me with just as much love and _need_ as Alice had. He was _so_ strong! I had almost forgotten just _how_ strong. With barely a hint of effort, he lifted me up in his arms and positioned me over his hard cock.

For a moment he looked like he wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. With a smile I lowered myself down, pushing his cock inside of me. He gasped, the look on his face making both Alice and I giggle. Jake helped me a little at first, moving my body up and down. Then I was doing it myself. His cock was so big…and each time I moved down I pushed him into me a little deeper.

"Ohhhh, you're so wet Bells." Jake moaned. He leant forward as I fucked him, and moved his tongue around one of my nipples. The other, he gently rubbed between his fingers. It felt amazing. I trembled under his touch. His tongue was so warm compared with Alice's. Not better, but different.

Jake was so big…I traced the muscles of his huge arms, his chest, his hips…

He was begging me to go faster, so I did.

My breasts bounced up and down, making it a little harder for Jake to pay attention to them. Yet somehow, he did. He wasn't the only one. I noticed Alice watching me, transfixed by the sight of my breasts moving up and down as I fucked Jacob.

She leant over and ran her hands over them, during a rare second when Jake's tongue was not all over them.

Then she moved her hand downwards…and I almost screamed when one of her fingers touched my clit.

As I thrust Jake's cock in and out of me, Alice started rubbing my clit furiously with one of her hands…and rubbing _herself_ with the other.

Faster and faster I pushed Jake into me.

All of us were close to coming.

When it happened, Jake moaned and threw his head back, thrusting his cock as deep inside of me as he possibly could.

"Ohhhhh, JAKE!" I sighed his name.

After a while Jake carefully pulled out of me, his breath ragged.

It wasn't until Jake and I were lying next to each other in the bed, that Alice came. It was making me wet all over again, seeing her fingers moving wildly in and out of herself.

Finally she moaned loudly, then practically collapsed next to me on the bed.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

It was silent for a while, then…

"I'm glad you're happy Bells." Jake said softly, watching us cuddle up to each other next to him.

I smiled in response.

Alice, on the other hand, giggled.

"What?" Jake and I said in unison.

"Jacob, you REALLY stink." she announced, with another laugh.

"You'll miss me when I leave tonight." he countered, smiling at us both.

"More time for us…" Alice whispered in my ear, so that only I could hear…then pressed her cool lips to my neck…


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and everything Twilight related. Not me. Unfortunately. :P I just love it. **

_Thanks again to everyone for your reviews. You are all awesome :)_

_This chapter is pretty long, mainly because I'm fairly sure it is the end of this particular story. But that doesn't mean I'm not doing anymore Alice/Bella stories!_

_Believe me..._

_Anywho, enjoy! And thankyou! :)_

_..._

"Alright, I'll be home around 6 then. Okay?" Charlie told us as he headed out the door. I nodded in response.

Alice and I were curled up on the couch together, watching a movie. Charlie hadn't found it strange at all – seeing us like that. Alice's arms were wrapped around me and my head was resting back against her chest. To anyone else it might look like what it actually was – much more than two friends. But Charlie seemed to think Alice was just very affectionate.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie.

It felt too good, Alice running her hands through my hair. It sent shivers all over my body.

As we gazed at the tv, I couldn't help but remember what Jacob had said to me the night before.

"_That was…definitely not what I expected would happen when I came over here." he said with an infectious grin as I led him to the front door. Alice was upstairs at the time, getting dressed. _

"_Thanks Jake. For…well, everything."_

"_Listen, Bells…I just want you to know that I'm always here for you." he told me, his face suddenly serious. "No matter what you need me for, or what that means exactly…I'm here."_

"_Sure, sure." I mocked, then smiled at him. "I know you are Jake."_

I missed having Jacob there, of course. But at the same time, having Alice to myself for the entire day again would definitely be interesting.

"I'm going to go take a bath, okay?" I told Alice, gently lifting her arms off of me.

"With bubbles?" she asked playfully, watching me make my way up the stairs.

"Of course!" I laughed.

I turned on the bath and added the bubbles, smiling to myself as I looked in the mirror. I looked like a completely different person than the girl I'd seen in the mirror just a few days before. That girl looked…empty. But now, even _I_ could see the hope, written all over my face.

I started to undress and it was when I was left only in my dark blue bra and underwear that I heard the door open behind me. A quick look in the mirror and I saw Alice sneaking into the room.

"May I join you?" she asked with a smile that almost made my heart stop beating completely.

One thing I loved about Alice being a vampire, was that in a matter of milliseconds, she too was only in her underwear, standing in front of me. Her pale purple eyelids were glistening, as were her lips…which were moving against hers before I had even begun to move towards her. Another advantage of Alice's talents.

She pushed me backwards until my back was pressed against the sink and mirror behind me. I could taste the desire on her tongue…see it in her eyes…feel it in the way she caressed my back, then my hips…

I moaned into her mouth as her hand met the front of my panties. She started rubbing me, only lightly. Just enough to start making me wet.

The next thing I knew she was removing the rest of our clothes, then pulling me towards the bath, which was by now completely full and covered in the bubbles.

There was plenty of room. Once I was lying down, Alice climbed in after me.

"Sit up…" she said softly, pulling me upwards so that we were both sitting in the bath facing each other.

Without saying another word, Alice grabbed one of the soapy washcloths and ran it over my arms…then my neck…

I gasped as Alice rubbed the cloth over my breasts.

We were sitting so close to each other that I could easily do the same to her. So I grabbed one of the other cloths and started washing Alice's body.

I loved the feeling of the soapy cloth rubbing against my nipples. And the feel of _Alice's_ breasts as I massaged them, rubbed them…they were so slippery with soap…

As I touched Alice's cool, wet breasts, she reached over to one of the cabinets by the bath…and pulled out something.

It was a huge dildo, and Alice smiled as she pressed a button, and it started to vibrate.

"When did you put _that_ there?" I wondered out loud.

Alice just smiled again, gently pushing me backwards so that I was lying down with my head against the back of the bath…and Alice lay on top of me.

I had started breathing harder and faster as I felt Alice's body lying against mine.

She wasn't using the vibrator yet…but I could feel her delicate hands caressing my legs, then moving up to softly rub my inner thigh. She was so close…

Even in the bath I could feel how wet I was.

The soothing warmth of the water and Alice's cool hands teasing me, touching me…it was almost too much to take.

I kissed Alice's neck and started whispering in her ear, begging her to fuck me.

She was being so gentle, and _loving_ as she kissed me. To top it all off her hard nipples were softly rubbing against mine in the water while we were kissing…

I felt Alice move two fingers inside of me. She moved them around, feeling how wet I was. I trembled when she pulled out of me and lifted her hand out of the water…then brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting my wetness.

I spread my legs and wrapped them around her. _Finally_ Alice took the huge vibrator and ran it across my opening. I sighed her name and opened my legs even wider.

"Oh, Bella…" she moaned, running her tongue over my lips and pressing her breasts against mine, before sitting up slightly.

For a moment I worried she was going to stop, then I realized she just couldn't do what she was about to do, whilst lying on top of me.

Alice grabbed the vibrator with one hand and started massaging my clit with it, then with the other she thrust two fingers inside of me and started pushing them deeper and deeper into my wet pussy.

It was driving me crazy!

Just the sight of Alice, amazingly beautiful, naked…and so wet, was making me want to scream. She moved the vibrator around in circles against my clit, and occasionally she would move her fingers out of me, just to suck on them.

I could feel the intense pressure building inside of me.

"Ohhhh, I'm coming!" I moaned.

Alice pushed the vibrator harder and harder against my clit, her fingers fucking me at incredible speed at the same time.

"Ohhh, YES! Mmmm ALICE!!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me. I arched my back, Alice's fingers thrusting deeper and deeper.

For a long time I lay there, still breathing very fast.

My pussy was still throbbing and Alice started to slowly push the vibrator in and out of me.

"Come here…" I whispered to her when it was over. Alice lay on top of me again, this time with her back pressed against me and her head resting in the crook of my neck.

My breathing was still not quite right.

"I love you so much Alice…" I said softly, pressing my lips to her hair.

"I love you too Bella. More than anything."

I never wanted that day to end.

Besides, there was still one thing I needed to take care of. I moved my hands from where they had been resting on her stomach as I held her, and gently touched her nipples.

They were still so hard as I moved my fingers over them, very slowly, in soft circles.

Alice moaned under my touch.

"Do you like that baby?"

As carefully as I could, I lightly squeezed both of her nipples at the same time.

She moaned again in response, louder this time. Then, to my delight…she lifted her legs up…and spread them as wide as she could.

With one hand still rubbing her hardened nipples, I moved the other down her body slowly…

My fingers dipped into her slightly, gently moving inside of her, but massaging her clit at the same time.

This time Alice moaned _very_ loudly.

"Mmmmm, harder Bella, harder!"

I obeyed her wishes, my hand fucking her and rubbing her with as much force as I could muster. I rubbed her nipples harder too, making her breasts bounce around.

Her legs spread wider as she neared her climax.

Suddenly I had an idea.

An idea Alice must have seen me doing straight away, because she was immediately still, then in less than a second she had moved me so that her legs were draped over my shoulders and her back was arched…leaving her pussy wide open for me, out of the water.

Without a moment's hesitation I ran my tongue over her opening. She was so wet…and she tasted amazing.

I lapped up her wetness, then started licking her clit furiously. I moved my tongue around it, licking it all over.

Alice was screaming my name beneath me.

After not too long, she came, rubbing her hard nipples as my tongue explored her.

"OHHH, YES! OHHH BELLA!" she screamed, her body writhing, almost making the water spill out of the bath.

With a huge smile on my face, I lay on top of her again and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me so lovingly, so passionately.

"I'll never leave you Bella. I'll never hurt you…" she whispered to me. And I knew it was true...


End file.
